wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. No-Voice/Transcript
The episode opens with Dr. Two-Brains mouse truck pulling up at the grocery store The Narrator says ANOTHER CRIME-FILLED DAY IN THE TO ROB THE GROCERY STORE. Dr. Two-Brains and his henchman walk into the store Store Manager says WHY, HELLO THERE! HOW CAN I HELP YOU TODAY? Dr. Two-Brains holds up his ray gun and says YOU CAN HELP BY WATCHING AS I TURN EVERYTHING IN HERE INTO CHEESE! laughter Store Manager says WHAT? Dr. Two-Brains says I'M GOING TO TURN EVERYTHING - Store Manager holds his hand up to his ear and says WHAT'S THAT? Dr. Two-Brains says I'M GOING TO- Store Manager says SPEAK UP, SON; LET THE WHOLE WORLD HEAR! Henchman says SORRY, THE BOSS LOST HIS VOICE. HE WAS SINGING LAST NIGHT AT VILLAIN KARAOKE, AND HE KIND OF OVERDID IT. An image flashes of Dr. Two-Brains performing on stage in front of a group of villains He sings FROM THE PLANET LEXICON WATCH OUT, VILLAINS HERE SHE COMMMES!!! cheering Back in the grocery store, Dr. Two-Brains says NOW I CAN'T TALK. MY VOICE IS HOARSE. Store Manager says IF YOUR VOICE IS A HORSE, YOU'LL HAVE TO LEAVE. A sign behind him shows a horse with a red line crossed through it Store Manager continues HORSES AREN'T ALLOWED IN THE GROCERY STORE. CITY HEALTH CODE. Dr. Two-Brains says MY VOICE ISN'T A HORSE, I'M HERE TO - They all ask WHAT? Dr. Two-Brains says GAAH! I NEED A NEW PLAN. Plays The Narrator says MEANWHILE, AT THE BOTSFORD HOUSE, TJ IS PRACTICING HIS PING-PONG SERVE. The image changes to the backyard of the Botsford house. TJ is serving a ball against a tree trunk TJ says BECKY, I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE! JOHNSON CANCELLED ON ME, SO I NEED A NEW PARTNER FOR THE PING-PONG TOURNAMENT THIS AFTERNOON. Bob and Becky walk into the backyard Bob squeaks AHH, AHH! Becky says YEAH, SORRY, TJ. DOESN'T SOUND LIKE SOMETHING I'D DO. TJ says AW, COME ON, BECKY! FIRST PRIZE IS A GOLDEN PING-PONG PADDLE! Becky says UH-HUH, YEAH, NOT INTERESTED. Scoops pops up from behind the fence and say HEY, BECKY, WANNA BE MY PARTNER FOR THE BIG PING-PONG TOURNAMENT THIS AFTERNOON? FIRST PRIZE IS A GOLDEN PADDLE! Becky says GOLDEN PADDLE? THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! SURE, SCOOPS, I'D LOVE TO! TJ exclaims WAIT, WHAT? Scoops says THAT'S GREAT! TJ says HEY! Becky says TJ, PLEASE, SCOOPS AND I ARE TALKING. TJ says I JUST ASKED YOU THE SAME QUESTION AND YOU SAID NO! Becky says YEAH, WELL, YOU ASKED ME LIKE: UH, WANNA BE MY PARTNER? AND THEN SCOOPS WAS LIKE She says in an excited voice WANT TO BE MY PARTNER?! SO... YOU KNOW. TJ says NO, WE ASKED THE SAME WAY. BUT YOU WHEN YOU ANSWERED SCOOPS, YOU WERE MUCH NICER. Becky says OH, PLEASE, I DON'T MODIFY THE WAY I ACT AROUND DIFFERENT PEOPLE. She walks to the fence and exclaims COME ON, SCOOPS, LET'S GO PLAY PING-PONG! Becky cartwheels away The image changes to inside of Dr. Two-Brain’s lair Dr. Two-Brains whispers OKAY, I HAVE A SOLUTION TO MY HOARSE VOICE PROBLEM. WE WILL BE AUDITIONING PROFESSIONAL VOICE ACTORS FOR THE ROLE OF ME, Dr. TWO-BRAINS. BRING IN THE FIRST ACTOR, PLEASE! Nick Mickels says I WAS TOLD THERE'D BE VALET PARKING? He throws his keys at Henchman 1. He is a middle-aged man with short black hair and a thin mustache. He wears salmon coloured pants, a brown jacket with a white undershirt, and black tie Nick Mickels exclaims TWO-BRAINS! NICK MICKELS; THANKS FOR BRINGING ME IN ON THIS. I READ THE SCRIPT AND IT'S FANTASTIC. Dr. Two-Brains says TO BE HONEST, THERE'S NOT EXACTLY A SCRIPT. Nick Mickels says EXCUSE ME? I DIDN'T CATCH THAT. WHAT'S HIS DEAL? Henchman says THAT'S Dr. TWO-BRAINS. HIS VOICE IS A LITTLE HOARSE. Nick Mickels says AH! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW EXCITING IT IS TO BE WORKING WITH YOU. HEY, I'M GONNA NEED SOME TEA. Dr. Two-Brains says ALL RIGHT, NICK, YOU'LL NEED TO MODIFY YOUR OWN VOICE TO SOUND LIKE ME WHEN I'M NOT HOARSE. He sets up a small podium with a script Nick Mickels clears his throat and says I'M Dr. TWO-BRAINS. GIMME SOME CHEESE, AND THROW SOME CHEESE ON IT, WHY DON'T YOU? AND SERVE IT ON A BIG PIECE OF MORE CHEESE, BECAUSE I LOVE CHEESE! chuckling Henchman says BOSS, HE SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE YOU. Nick Mickels says THANKS, I REALLY TRY TO INHABIT THE CHARACTER. Dr. Two-Brains exclaims REALLY, THAT'S WHAT I SOUND LIKE? Nick Mickels says SO, I'VE GOT THE PART? Dr. Two-Brains says WELL, WE ARE IN A RUSH - Nick Mickels says THAT'S TERRIFIC. HEY, I'VE GOT A FEW NOTES ON HOW WE CAN MODIFY THIS CRIME, REALLY MAKE IT POP. He dumps a pile of notes onto Dr. Two-Brain’s lap Dr. Two-Brains says WHAT NOW? Nick Mickels says HEY, HOW'S THAT TEA COMING? MURRAY, YEAH, JUST BOOKED THE TWO-BRAINS THING. Plays The Narrator says MEANWHILE, BECKY AND SCOOPS HEAD TO THE PING-PONG TOURNAMENT... AND SO DOES TJ. TJ walks up to two of his friends and says HEY, GUYS, EITHER OF YOU WANNA BE MY PARTNER FOR THE PING-PONG TOURNAMENT? Kyle says SORRY, WE'RE A TEAM. He holds up a ping pong paddle with their faces on it TJ says ALL RIGHT, GOOD LUCK. He looks at a dog tied to a fire hydrants and says HEY, WANNA BE MY - Becky says HEY, TJ, HURRY IT UP! SHEESH! Scoops says GOSH, BECKY, HAVE YOU LISTENED TO YOURSELF? I THINK TJ WAS RIGHT, YOU DO MODIFY YOUR BEHAVIOUR WITH HIM. Becky looks embarrassed She says THAT'S JUST THE WAY WE TALK. YOU KNOW, IT'S BROTHER-SISTER CODE. Scoops says HMM. Becky says SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO BE DIFFERENT AROUND DIFFERENT PEOPLE. LIKE WHEN I SEE A VILLAIN COMMITTING A CRIME, I USUALLY SAY She shouts STOP RIGHT THERE! A man walking by stops moving Becky says OH, NOT YOU, SIR. The man slowly backs away Becky continues BUT IF I SAW TJ DOING SOMETHING WRONG, I'D DEFINITELY BE MUCH NICER. She turns around and yells HEY, KNOCK IT OFF! whimpering Becky looks at Scoops and mutters OKAY, I'M GLAD YOU BROUGHT IT UP. Plays The scene changes to Dr. Two-Brains, Nick Mickels, and the Henchmen driving up to the grocery store Dr. Two-Brains says ALL RIGHT, I'M GOING TO WALK IN THERE TO GIVE MY BIG VILLAINOUS SPEECH. NOW, WHEN I OPEN MY MOUTH, THAT'S YOUR CUE TO START READING THOSE LINES, SO IT'LL SEEM LIKE IT'S ME TALKING IN MY REGULAR, NON-HOARSE VOICE. YOU GET IT? Nick Mickels looks at his script and says YOU DIDN'T TAKE ANY OF MY NOTES! Dr. Two-Brains says I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING; STICK TO THE SCRIPT. Plays The image changes to inside of the grocery store. Dr. Two-Brains holds up his ray gun Nick Mickels sits behind an aisle and says ALL RIGHT, NOBODY MOVE! IT'S ME, Dr. TWO-BRAINS. GET READY TO WATCH AS I TURN EVERYTHING IN HERE... INTO CHEESE! BIG EVIL LAUGH! Dr. Two-Brains glares at him Nick Mickels says OH, SORRY. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Store Manager says GLAD TO SEE YOU'VE FOUND YOUR VOICE! Nick Mickels says HENCHMEN, FIRE UP THAT RAY! WE'RE GONNA MODIFY EVERYTHING IN THIS JOINT TO THE CHEESY EXTREME... D-2-B STYLE! Dr. Two-Brains says D-2-B STYLE? HOLD ON, I DON'T REMEMBER WRITING THAT! Nick Mickels says WHOA, CHECK IT OUT... SNAPPY SNAPS! LIKE ME WHO'S CONSTANTLY ON THE GO. Dr. Two-Brains says NICK, DID YOU MODIFY THE SCRIPT? Nick Mickels says GUESS WHAT, DOC? I GOT US A SPONSORSHIP! He puts a cap on top of his head and says THAT'S RIGHT, SNAPPY SNAPS, THE OFFICIAL CEREAL OF - Dr. Two-Brains grumbles SNAPPY SNAPS DON'T EVEN HAVE CHEESE IN THEM! Nick Mickels says I'M HAVING TROUBLE HEARING YOU. Henchman 2 says ALL SET, BOSS! The giant ray beam flashes on Nick Mickels says BIG PROPS TO YOU, LITTLE MAN! THIS HAS BEEN ANOTHER BODACIOUSLY EVIL CRIME COURTESY OF SNAPPY SNAPS! D-2-B OUT. Dr. Two-Brains storms off and turns off the ray beam Store Manager says I BETTER CALL THE POLICE! RIGHT AFTER I HAVE BOWL OF SNAPPY SNAPS! Now, everyone is riding in the mouse truck Dr. Two-Brains asks WHAT WERE YOU SAYING IN THERE? Nick Mickels responds LOOK, I CAN SEE YOU'RE UNHAPPY. BUT YOUR LINES WERE YAWNS-VILLE. MY FIXES MADE THE CRIME POP, KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING? Henchman says NICK'S CHANGES DID FEEL KINDA FRESH AND FUN. Nick Mickels says OOH, AND I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR A CRIME THAT'S GOING TO PUT Dr. TWO-BRAINS, AS VOICED BY NICK MICKELS, ON THE MAP... THE CRIME MAP! Dr. Two-Brains says NOW, WAIT JUST A SECOND. THERE'S NO WAY THAT I - Henchman says WHAT'D HE SAY? Nick Mickels says HE SAID: FLOOR IT, CHARLIE! Dr. Two-Brains exclaims NO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM - Henchman says YOU'RE THE BOSS, NEW BOSS! Nick Mickels says OH, THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT FOR MY REEL. Plays The scene changes to the park. Scoops is playing ping pong and says WHOO-HOO! GOLDEN TROPHY, HERE WE COME! At the registration desk a Volunteer says SORRY, SON, WE'RE NO LONGER ALLOWING ROCKS TO BE TEAMMATES. TJ sighs and removes the rock from the table Becky watches him and groans. Scoops hits a ball right past her Scoops says BECKY, CAN YOU TRY TO FOCUS? THERE IS A GOLDEN PADDLE ON THE LINE! Becky says UH, SCOOPS, I THINK I NEED TO MODIFY OUR GAME PLAN HERE. BOB IS YOUR NEW PARTNER! She hands Bob her paddle. He makes happy squeaking sounds and walks to the table Scoops says OKAY, THAT HAPPENED. Plays Becky walks over to TJ. He is behind the pushes screwing a mysterious object together She says HEY, TJ. TJ says UH, HI. Becky says SO... YOU WERE RIGHT. TJ says ABOUT WHAT? Becky says I DO MODIFY THE WAY I ACT AROUND YOU. TJ asks OKAY, IF YOU SAY SO. WHAT DOES MODIFY MEAN? Becky explains OH, THE WORD MODIFY MEANS TO CHANGE SOMETHING, LIKE... LET'S SEE. IN MY CASE, I WAS BEING ONE WAY WITH ALL MY FRIENDS, BUT THEN MODIFYING, OR CHANGING, THE WAY I ACTED AROUND YOU. AND I REALIZE NOW I WAS DOING IT IN A WAY THAT WASN'T VERY NICE. SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY - PARTNERS? TJ says NOPE. Becky says FANTASTIC, LET'S - She mutters WAIT, WHAT? TJ says I ALREADY HAVE A PARTNER. GOOD LUCK WITH SCOOPS, BECKY. He stands up holding a wooden puppet of himself. TJ walks off Becky says HUH. Nick Mickels and the Henchman walk into the park Nick Micels says OKAY, HERE'S THE PLAN. FIRST, WE SWIPE THE GOLDEN PADDLE. THEN WHEN WE HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, I GIVE MY POWERFUL FIVE-MINUTE SPEECH. Dr. Two-Brains follows behind and says WAIT, I DON'T SEE ANY CHEESE IN THIS PLAN! Nick Mickels says THE PLAN IS CHEESE-LESS. Dr. Two-Brains asks WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Nick Mickels says THIS IS PING-PONG, D-2-B! IT'S YOUNG, IT'S HIP, PLUS WE DON'T NEED CHEESE TO SET UP MY BIG SPEECH. Dr. Two-Brains says NOW YOU'RE MODIFYING MY STYLE OF CRIME TOO MUCH! Nick Mickels says FINE, WE CAN TURN THE GOLDEN PADDLE INTO CHEESE BACK AT THE LAIR... OR SOMETHING. PLACES, EVERYONE, PLACES! Plays Dr. Two-Brains approaches the registration desk Volunteer says WELCOME! HOW CAN I HELP YA? Nick Mickels says in a deep voice WE'RE HERE FOR THAT GOLDEN PADDLE! Dr. Two-Brains mutters WHO IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE? Nick Mickels says I MODIFIED YOUR VOICE TO GIVE IT A LITTLE MORE DANGER. HENCHMAN number 1, SEIZE THE GOLDEN PADDLE! Plays Henchman 1 grabs the golden paddle from the table and says YOINK! Volunteer says HELP! Becky gasps and says UH, EXCUSE ME, I'M, UH... Bob sneaks away from his ping pong table Becky (coughing) says A LITTLE HOARSE. I'M GOING TO GET SOME WATER. coughing She runs off TJ says BECKY THINKS SHE'S A LITTLE HORSE - LIKE, A PONY? Word Girl and Huggy appear in front of TJ Word Girl says UH, EXCUSE ME. I THINK WHAT YOUR CARING AND GENUINELY SORRY SISTER MEANT WAS HER VOICE WAS HOARSE. THIS KIND OF HOARSE ISN'T AN ANIMAL. HOARSE IS A WORD THAT DESCRIBES A VOICE THAT SOUNDS ROUGH AND SCRATCHY. A VOICE CAN BECOME HOARSE FROM TOO MUCH SHOUTING OR SINGING, OR EVEN FROM A SORE THROAT. TJ points to his paddle and asks HEY, WANNA BE MY PARTNER? Word Girl says GOTTA GO, BYE! She flies off. On the other side of the field the Volunteer shouts HELP! Dr. Two-Brains says WHAT WOULD I POSSIBLY WANT WITH THIS CHEESE-LESS PIECE OF GOLD? Henchman 1 says HEY, YOUR VOICE IS BACK! Dr. Two-Brains exclaims HEY, IT IS! Word Girl says STOP RIGHT THERE, Dr. TWO-BRAINS! Nick Mickels says WORDS GIRL! NICK MICKELS, BIG FAN. LOOK, IF YOUR VOICE EVER GETS HOARSE AND YOU NEED SOMEONE TO FILL IN, I CAN MODIFY MY VOICE TO DO HEROES, TOO! WORD OUT! Huggy says AH! Dr. Two-Brains says WORD GIRL, THIS GUY HAS BEEN MAKING ME MODIFY MY BEHAVIOUR ALL DAY! HE'S BEEN TURNING ME INTO SOMETHING I'M NOT! AND I'VE JUST GOT TO BE ME! Plays He points his ray gun at the golden paddle and zaps it. The golden paddle turns to cheese Word Girl gasps and says THE GOLDEN PADDLE! laughter Dr. Two-Brains says POW, POW, POW! He fires his ray gun around the field turning everything into cheese A ray beam hits TJ’s puppet TJ shouts JT! Plays Dr. Two-Brains says AND AS FOR YOU, NICK MICKELS... Nick Mickels says THINK, NICK MICKELS; LET YOUR IMPROV TRAINING BE YOUR GUIDE. He changes his voice and says BOSS, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! Dr. Two-Brains says HUH? Dr. Two-Brains and the henchmen look over their shoulders Nick Mickels says NOW, WORDS GIRL! She carries Dr. Two-Brains and the Henchmen and throws them into a pile of cheese Nick Michels says WELL, HASN'T THIS BEEN JUST TERRIFIC? I GOTTA HIT THE ROAD NOW. Police Cars drive up onto the ping pong field Store Manager steps out of one carrying a bowl of cereal He points to Nick Mickels and says THERE HE IS, OFFICERS! THAT'S THE MAN WHO HELPED Dr. MOUSEMAN ROB MY STORE! Nick Mickels says WORD GIRL, ANY CHANCE YOU CAN HELP ME OUT HERE? Word Girl says SORRY, BUT THE LAW DOESN'T GET MODIFIED FOR PEOPLE WHO STEAL PING-PONG TROPHIES. Nick Mickels says I GET IT. BUT, HEY, I HOPE WE CAN WORK TOGETHER ON A FUTURE PROJECT. He picks up his cell phone and says YEAH, MURRAY, BAD NEWS. Plays A moment later, Becky and Bob appear walking to the ping-pong table with Scoops and tJ Scoops says HEY, BECKY, IS YOUR VOICE STILL HOARSE? Becky says NO, NO, MUCH BETTER NOW. HERE, I GOT YOU AND BOB SOME WATER. She picks up two bottles of water and hands them to Scoop and Bob Becky says THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE THIRSTY. TJ asks WHAT ABOUT US? Becky picks up two more bottles of water and says DON'T WORRY, I GOT SOME FOR EVERYBODY. I'M TREATING YOU THE SAME AS EVERYBODY ELSE. TJ says COOL, YOU'RE LEARNING. NOW, HOW ABOUT BEING MY PARTNER FOR THE COMPETITION? I THINK IT'S TIME FOR JT TO HANG IT UP. The Narrator says AH, WHAT A HEART-WARMING ENDING. coughing Becky picks up a paddle and partners up with TJ The Narrator continues OH, GREAT, NOW I'M A LITTLE HOARSE. NOT THE ANIMAL HORSE. I MEAN, MY VOICE IS... I BETTER JUST GET SOME TEA. MEANWHILE, MODIFY YOUR PLANS SO YOU WON'T MISS THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF WORD GIRL! coughing The volunteer holds up the golden cheese paddle. The kids look up in wonder. The volunteer places it down by a cat and dog. The kids frown and walk away The Narrator says HEY, SOMEONE GET ME THAT VOICE ACTOR'S NUMBER. An image flashes of JT in cheese form holding a ping pong paddle with a water bottle stuck in his forehead Category:Transcripts